a new tamer
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: first digimon story so if you hate please get in line. renamon finds a guy while patrolling the property. she falls for him and makes him her tamer romance and i'm in it i'm lonely and I need love so deal with it r&r homeys I only own Remington and scalimon.


"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW DAMNIT THAT HURT" a male voice yelled. He was currently in front of Renamon fighting to save his sorry ass, he was part human. He was 7' 3" and really broad shoulders. He fought somewhat but he still tried to flee.

"Diamond storm." Renamon yelled.

Male p.o.v.

God I hurt at least it will be over with quickly. I stood still and looked at my attacker. Hey at least I'm dying at the hands of an angel.

"Renamon what are you doing?" a voice I recognized said. Rika, I thought I'd never see her again.

The diamond already hit before Renamon could stop. I was down and the diamonds stripped me of my clothing. Rika leaned over me.

"Just kill me quickly please. I hurt." I begged.

"Oh no. no long lost brother of mine is gonna die." She said.

"I would chuckle but I hurt too much. You can beat me later for leaving." I said and fainted.

Renamon p.o.v.

"I'll carry him I'll take care of the damage I've done." I said. I picked him up and disappeared in the shadows with him.

We arrived at Rika's and placed him in a bed. I cleaned his wounds and found little tuffs of fur not hair on his elbows, on the backs of his calves and his chest.

"Please don't tell Rika about what I am." He said.

"But you're human." I said.

"Not entirely. I'm a werewolf. My name is Remington by the way. I know your Renamon." He said.

"Why are you being kind when I deserve a beating for this?" I asked.

"Because mistakes happen you didn't know I was Rika's brother and I didn't know you are here digimon." He said.

"You need to rest. I will be back in the morning when you wake." I said. I left in the shadows but stayed and watched him. If he's Rika's brother then I have to keep him safe from harm while he recovers.

9:00 am

"God I hate mornings. They always kick my ass without a nice cup of army style coffee." He said. I couldn't help but laugh at his sentence.

"Who's there? I'm unarmed and injured so I won't hurt you." He demanded.

"Relax young one." I said and stepped out of the shadows.

"Young one? Who are you calling young?" he said.

"You. You are young are you not?" I asked.

"Define young." He said and tried to stand.

"Child." I said and tried to aid him in his struggle to stand.

"Well missy I am 20 and I have been alive longer than you and Rika combined." he said.

"You look young for a young adult." I said. I noticed he stood on his toes and not flat footed.

"Thank you. Bathroom please." He said. We walked to the bathroom.

"Would you mind telling Rika not to buy me shirts I need to make them?" he asked.

"Indeed. With your broad shoulders you look like you could rip anything to shreds." He sat on the toilet and waited for me to leave.

"You know it's not like you have something that I didn't see last night." I said.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or thankful for the sentence." He said. He managed to make me laugh again.

"Take it as a complement for now." I said. Rika walked into the room and had a puzzled look. I gestured to the bathroom. She opened the door and slipped some clothes inside.

"Thank you but the shirt will end up like this." He said and stepped out. His chest and other parts showed through tears as the material strained to stay together.

"That the biggest shirt there is in this city." She said frustrated.

"I need to make my shirts, I can't buy them or this happens." He said and stretched; the material just snapped and broke.

"Ugh. Fine I'll get mom to hire a fashion artist." She said and left.

"Nothing to fancy." He called.

"I noticed the fur is gone. Did you cut it?" I asked.

"No the fur just went back into my body. The closer I am to changing which is when I start to lose control over the beast, the more fur and hair appears at night." He said.

"I will return with some food." I said and disappeared.

Rem p.o.v.

She was kind of cute.

"Hello Rika? You here?" I heard a voice call. I stepped out of the room and to the front with a little bit of struggle but got there and saw two boys with Terriermon and another digimon.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is Rika here?" a boy with goggles asked.

"No she is talking to our mother and you are?" I asked.

"Henry and Takato." The boy with Terriermon said.

"Wow are you big or what?" Terriermon whispered.

"I'll take that as a complement. And aren't you a cute fella?" I asked and scratched Terriermon behind the ear.

"How did you know about him?" Takato asked.

"I have traveled the world asked master craftsmen to make a replica but none have succeeded. So my only thought was. Real deal. And who's this big red powerful fella?" I asked and crouched down to meet his level.

"Guilmon." It said.

"Well there you are. Where have you been the last seven years?" Rumiko asked.

"Listen let's not discuss this right now with our guess here." I said.

"Well we just came here to talk to Rika. So um." Takato said.

"Fourth door." Rumiko said.

"Thank you." They said and removed their shoes or wiped their feet.

"Before you say anything. What I did is classified by the government and I am not allowed to speak to you about it. Even if your my mother." I said.

"Is that why you have a giant scar on your back?" she asked.

"Sorry can't tell." I said and limped to the room.

Rika p.o.v.

"We did some research about your brother as you asked. It says he was a scientist. He created medicine for the government." Takato said.

Rem p.o.v.

Renamon walked into the room with a tray of food. I could smell bacon, eggs, and a steak.

"Bacon, eggs, and a t-bone steak." She said.

"Thank you. Did you cook them?" I asked. She nodded. I dug in and finished the plate almost ate the plate too.

"It was delicious." I said.

"Thank you." She said with a chuckle. I handed her the tray and our hands touched. It felt like electricity but without the pain.

"Um. Well anything else?" she asked.

"Nope." I said. She left the room and I jumped to a rafter and did some pull ups.

"Rem. We're going out." Rika yelled. I looked outside and saw the light in the sky. I put on a trench coat and ran for the light.

When I got there I saw the three entering a cloud of fog. I jumped in.

"Rika don't fight there is a better way to handle this. You need-ooof." I said and got hit by a digimon.

"Remington. Okay big boy let's see what you got." Renamon said. Everything became fuzzy and I fell unconscious

When I woke I found Rika and Renamon arguing.

"No more Rem has treated me better in the last 24 hours then you have in the last two years. No more you are not my tamer anymore." Renamon said.

"You aren't gonna last a week without me." Rika said.

"Yeah we'll just see about that." Renamon said and looked to me.

"Rem!" Renamon almost yelled. She tackled and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're alright." She said.

"Hey I'm a tough bastard." I said. She let go and walked to Rika. She held out her hand as if waiting for something. Rika handed her the digivice and the cards. She walked back over to me.

"I need your hand." I gave her my hand and she cut my palm with her claw. She put the card reader side into the blood and then removed it.

She wrapped my hand with a bandage and handed me the digivice.

"You are now my tamer." She said.

"What? Me? No, I can't I hardly know anything. I-I-I-" I was cut off by Renamon putting a finger to my mouth.

"We can learn, together." She said. Rika ran out and slammed the door behind her.

"Go after her and make sure she doesn't do anything reckless." I said. She nodded and ran after her. I got up and limped to the kitchen.

"Now where the hell is the coffee pot?" I said to myself.

"Here." Grandma said. She held the coffee pot in her hand.

"Thanks." I said.

"So what have you been doing?" she asked.

"Classified." I said then sipped my coffee.

"Government classified or personal classified?" she asked.

"The personal is government too." I chuckled out.

"So it's about you." She asked.

"Can't say anymore than that. Ok grandma?" I said.

"Fine but don't give Rika the same attitude. She will rip your nuts off for not answering." She said.

"She can try all she wants." I said.

"Remington come here we need you measurements." Rumiko said.

"Fine." I said and walked to her. After that I sat in my room chatting with Renamon. She sat on the opposite end of room the than me

"So how about a game of truth or dare?" I asked.

"Sure. Truth." She said.

"Do you have a crush or really like someone?" I asked.

"Yes. Your turn."

"Truth." I said.

"Do you like me?" Renamon said.

"Yes…no…wait…only as a friend." I said.

"Okay dare." she said.

"I dare you to kiss the guy you like." I said.

"Done." said she. Then a flash of yellow and white came hurdling towards me and a set of lips captured mine and took them as voluntary prisoners. For how long we stayed that way, I do not know nor did I care. The world stopped turning and time became still. For we were in a world of our own. Our lips caressed each other's and moved in sync. We pulled apart but did not stop holding the other. I got up and left. I put on my shoes and walked around the city. I didn't bother to grab the digivice. It was nighttime and I just looked for somewhere to get a drink of whiskey. I found a nice place besides the chicks trying to get some money. It was dark, dangerous, and gloomy. The sentence that came to mind was "I think it's kinda homey." I chuckled some.

"Rem what did I do wrong?" Renamon said from the shadows. Her cheek fur was matted with tears.

"It's not you, it's me. I'm a weapon. The werewolf part of me is controlled by adrenaline. It goes through my system and none is safe. My comrades died because of me I can't be killed. My last girlfriend was killed by me." I said and ran. I ran to the woods. I was tackled by Renamon and tried desperately to get away.

"Stop I'm stronger than you so just stop." she pretty much yelled and had me pinned.

"I don't care what you are; you are still the one I love. Why do you think I chose you to be my tamer?" she said and started to cry again.

"You know what I'll let you decide, be my tamer and have me or run and never find happiness. Make your choice." She said and got up. Running sounds good right about now but I am tired of running. I got up and walked to Renamon. I placed my hands on her side right abs and under her arm and lifted her up. I kissed her and held her like I would turn to ash without her touch.

"I choose you." I said as we pulled apart only an inch.

"And I choose you." She said and nuzzled my cheek. I returned the nuzzling.

"We need to go back. Your family and friends are worried." Renamon said.

"Okay. But what about Rika?" I asked.

"She's fine. She just needed some time alone. She's at the house now." Renamon said.

"Shit knowing her she could try something." I said, picked up Renamon and jumped 50ft in the air. We landed in the back yard. Rika was asleep on the porch. I smile and thought about the years I missed. I picked her up and carried her to her bed. She was still in her clothes so I just left them on her considering that if I changed her she would beat me with my lungs, literally. Renamon and I went to my room and I changed. I sat beside her, grabbed a brush, and started to brush her fur.

"Hey what are you… oh that feels good." She said and started to purr. (I don't know if she purs or murs.)

"You like that uh? What does it feel like?" I asked.

"Feels like a hand massaging my fur. But the hands feel like velvet." She said. I replaced the brush with my hands and massaged her beside her spinal cord.

"Now it feels like silk hands massaging me." She said.

"Try werewolf hands I used these hands to kill with the harshest of torture yet I am massaging you with a gentle and loving way that no killer would have. Ironic." I said.

"Yeah, ironic." She said and layed against me.

"You're not a killer it's the beast within you. You can't blame yourself for a beast's doing especially since you couldn't control it." she said and kissed me.

"your right come on lets go to sleep." I said and we laid down on the bed and just cuddled for warmth.

"I love you." Renamon said. I was wide eyed and stuttered.

"you don't have to return the feelings right now I just wanted you to know how I feel." She said and I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her close.

"i-i-I love you too Renamon." I said. she purred and we both fell asleep.


End file.
